Guardian Angel
by AbandonedAdoptables
Summary: Danny leaves Amity after Skulker destroys it, and goes to another world and helps raise Harry Potter. UP FOR ADOPTION due to Harry and Danny's OPness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. My English teacher watched JK Rowling write books one and two while she was writing her dissertation, but I don't own Harry Potter. No Phantom Planet.

Danny Fenton, age 14, was sitting with his best friends: Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker "That's TF, as in Too Fine" Foley.

Danny, as usual, was snoozing in class, while Sam and Tucker copied notes for him.

"Romeo and Juliet is one of the most iconic love stories ever written," Mr Lancer said. Lancer was Casper High's potbellied, bald, and surprisingly caring teacher. Unlike others, he wasn't totally numbed to students stupidity, among other things. "Mr. Fenton! Are you awake?"

"Yessir!" Danny said, cutting off a soft snore. "Romeo and Juliet-" Danny was cut off by a wisp of whitish blue mist escaping his mouth. Before he could react, the school's wall blew apart. Floating behind the hole in the wall was was Skulker. His armor looked different, but Danny couldn't place how.

"Grapes of Wrath!" Lancer cursed. "Everyone, RUN FOR IT!"

"Too late, whelps. Ghost Boy! Even if it's a little charred, your pelt will soon be hanging on my wall!"

"Still: ew." Danny bantered before Skulker's right arm, which was apparently twice it's normal size, (he knew something was different!) exploded.

Danny watched as the tiny green thing that was Skulker ejected from his armor, the explosion pushing his tiny parachute higher.

Danny watched as the explosion consumed him, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, the entire class, and within moments, Amity Park was nothing but rubble.

Danny couldn't hear anything, but he felt his body ripping apart, tears of pain dripping from his eyes that evaporated instantly. His body was no longer in physical existence, and Danny was angry.

"SKULKER!" Danny felt his body reverse. His ice cold core flared to 'life', and Danny was back. As Phantom.

"I'LL END YOU!" Danny roared, and his body exploded again in a burst of Green Light. Skulker in his parachute screamed, and his body faded and blurred out of existence.

"Danny fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Freeze, Ghost Boy." A tall woman in a singed blue HAZMAT suit similar to his own black and white HAZMAT, but without his DP logo, and red tinted goggles was pointing a large silver and green bazooka at him. Looking at the profile of the tableau, a large "F" in an ectoball was visible on the side.

"You killed my husband! Go back to the Ghost Zone from whence you came, Ghost Skum!" The woman screamed, and shot him with a Fenton Bazooka as he looked at her with imploring eyes. "Mom?" Danny whispered as he was pulled into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it… Too bad. If I owned them, there would be more Danny Phantom and Luna would still be alive, as well as Fred, Tonks, Sirius, and many others.

The swirling Green and Purple landscape of the Ghost Zone was different than the blue skys of Amity Park, to say the least.

Danny searched the Ghost Zone for days to see if Sam would come back as the ghostly girl she had when possessed by Undergrowth, but if she was, he couldn't find her. Danny didn't know what to do. He had ended Skulker, and had no sense of direction in his afterlife. He decided to rebuild ectoweapons, including the Fenton Thermos and Bazooka. Still finding no enjoyment, Danny realized he had no more purpose.

"Why not train?" Danny mastered duplication. He could utilize up to 10 duplicates without tiring, but eventually that got boring. Danny also created a parallel pocket dimension to keep stuff in, like a portable storage locker. Danny gained powers of telekinesis, weak telepathy, and, of course, the Big Bang, as he called exploding into different forms of ectoplasm. Selective visibility was also new. Appearing to those you want to appear to, but not others.

Danny decided to wander. He was more than able to protect himself, and he needed something new in his afterlife. He eventually found a portal that, albite red in color, seemed to send him to Earth.

Danny drifted from town to town, aimlessly wandering. There seemed to be few portals, but one ghost, however, found it's way to his new world: the Box Ghost.

Boxy decided to lead him on a world-wide journey before getting shot by a Fenton Bazooka Danny rebuilt and was teleported back to the ghost Zone. By this point, Danny had reached England.

As the sun drifted into the sky, Danny spied a small, ordinary suburban neighborhood with a milkman coming down the street. Glancing a few houses ahead of the man, he saw a basket on the doorstep of a certain house, one number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Swooping down, he saw a roughly one-year-old baby sleeping in the basket. In one hand, it held a letter, and the other clutched its blanket. The child had a shock of raven-black hair, and, lifting the blanket a bit, Danny noticed the child was a boy. Giving him a once-over, Danny solemnly noticed that the babe looked similar to his human body, albeit several years younger.

Smiling down at the child, Danny decided to watch the boy, for the time being at least. Not like he had anything better to do.

As the milkman finally arrived at the tragically ordinary house, he set down the ordered milk crate next to the basket. The clinking of bottles, however, seemed to wake the baby. The child cried out suddenly, shocking the man and making him fall flat on his rear, surprise etched across his face.

"Don't know what whoever put 'im 'ere was thinkin', but th' poor child will find no friendly faces 'ere," the man muttered, before ringing the doorbell a few times. Sighing with pity, the man walked back to his truck and drove off to continue his rounds.

Petunia Dursley knew the milkman had never had any inclination to ring the bell for a chat before, and she was quite pleased with this arrangement. Whatever had possessed the man to do so this particular day was beyond the woman who bore strong resemblance to a horse, and as she opened the door with foul profanity on her lips and every intention to slam the door, she was quite suddenly startled at the basket on the step, and the profanities died on her lips. Sitting there, out in the open, was a crying baby in a basket with a letter clutched in it's grubby little hand! Worse yet, it's black hair looked like James Potter's, and his vivid green eyes were exactly like her freak sister's.

Stifling a shriek of indignation, her mouth twisted, fell open, and she let out a few staccato yelps. Running into the house, she slammed the door.

Bored, Danny became selectively visible to the baby and petted his hair, caressing his chubby face until he calmed down. By this point, the door opened a crack, and Mrs. Dursley peeked out of the door with large, frightened eyes and a large black frying pan.

Danny's eyes popped wide open. She wouldn't kill the child, would she? Danny honestly had no clue, he didn't know who these people were.

Glancing around to make sure that no neighbors would see, the odd woman used the frying ban to scoot the basket in the door. As it hit the bottom edge of the frame, the child laughed, and Petunia let out another little shriek. Hurredly pulling him in, she slapped the baby across the face. Not hard, mind you, but it was child abuse none the less.

Danny had entered the swiftly closing door and gaped. The baby sat still for a moment, shocked, and then started wailing loudly. They were pitiful wails of agony, betrayal, and mistrust.

In the door to the kitchen, Danny thought he saw his Dad reborn, but an even fatter than his muscular, but chubby, father, march through the kitchen door. "What is the meaning of this!?" The walrus-man roared, his doughy face turning red with anger. "I just put Dudders to bed and now this infernal wailing?" His face was turning an ugly, bruise-like shade which did not look flattering to the bloated whale of a man.

"I-I-I just f-found 'im o-outs-side an 'e won' s-stop wailing!

Danny sighed. These two buffoons had no idea what to do with the child, so he would stay in the shadows to take care of him. This small baby bore remarkable resemblance to himself, and he couldn't let him get hurt. What he felt was primal instinct, and he knew that this baby would be his responsibility, and maybe his new obsession.


	3. Chapter 3

8-year-old Harry glanced up at his ghostly companion.

"What do you think, Danny?" The child asked his protector, and received a smile.

"Perfect," the ex-halfa smiled at the young boy. The duo was standing in front of a strange machine, about the size of a person's face, that had an octagonal chrome frame and glowed green on a strip of exposed ectoplasmic wires that helped run the device.

Danny Phantom and Harry Potter stood in front of a perfected proto-portal. "Did you remember to check the ecto-filtrator?" Danny asked.

"If I didn't, I would get ecto-acne and be shunned even more when I escape than I am now." The boy said to his best friend.

Danny had changed very little in the 8 years he had been in Harry's world. He still appeared 14, although his age was 22 years in actuality. His hair had grown out a little longer, and he still had his HAZMAT suit, but it had been too dirty to wear much longer. He kept it in a small box under Harry's tiny bed, and now wore a black tee-shirt with a faded ghostbuster's logo. He had black jeans with ripped knees, and had an iron chain hooked to them with a small DP logo charm and bed-sheet ghost charm attached. He looked like a relatively normal human in his disguise, except for his unnaturally white hair, which he dyed black and swept over his blazing green eyes, and could take care of Harry in front of people if need be. He had stolen clothes from donation bins for the child so he wouldn't have to wear Dudly's castoffs. Dudly had been a bully to the boy at first, but after Danny had sat down with him for a while, the child was more than happy to be nice and play with Harry. Instead of "Harry Hunting", as Dudley and Harry called their first years together, the Dursley boy had decided to slim down and became best friends, much to the elder Dursley's horror.

"Alright, get behind the glass," Danny smiled, and pulled Harry around a sheet of ecto glass. Harry picked up a small box on the table, and opened it, revealing a red button. Grinning, he pushed the button.

The portal turned on, slowly swirling, then shot a beam of ecto energy at the glass, which absorbed the beam. Slowly stabilizing, the portal became more regularly formed, with swirling red and green energy.

"Wow," Harry breathed. "It worked!"

"Now when you're ready to escape," Danny said, "You can touch the glass and become a halfa with much less pain."

Floating and landing beside Harry, the duo hugged. "Only in emergencies." Danny solemnly told Harry. /

"I know," The boy grumbled, but still looked pleased with himself. Opening the door to the small shack on the school roof to which he had snuck equipment from the science lab, Harry walked outside to look at the grounds of the small elementary school he attended with his cousin. Harry could do whatever her wanted, because he had Danny by his side.


End file.
